


Dead in the Water- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Still searching for the father that raised you, this time, a hunt takes you to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. You investigate mysterious drownings and hope to prevent any more drownings.





	Dead in the Water- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part one of season 1 episode 3.

With how hunts were going, you hoped that the hunt Dean found was going to be a lot easier than the last one. You still couldn’t believe Dean would just throw himself in the line of fire like he did. You wanted to go with him to defend him and be with him but no, he had to do that alone.

You were just glad he was alright. You were ready to kick some serious ass if he didn’t make it out of the cave. You really shouldn’t be thinking this hard about it because, at the end of the day, he was just doing his job.

But what Sam said about you liking Dean, now that was true but you would never admit it. The beautiful man was a ladies’ man and he liked to hook up. You, not so much. You wanted a relationship and Dean didn’t want that. So, keeping your distance would be best for you.

However, Dean was staring at the paper in front of him with a blank look, ignoring you a bit.

“Dean, are we going to discuss this or not?” You looked at the eldest Winchester with a frown. Sam was in the bathroom and you were getting irritated.

A waitress, by the name of Wendy, passed by your table, stopping in front of Dean. She was super skinny, blonde hair, and flirty eyes that won’t quit.

“Can I get you anything else?” She leaned down, showing off a bit of cleavage. You rolled your eyes at this. It was like she chose to ignore you and only pay attention to Dean. You mean, could you blame her? Dean was attractive as hell. Dean looked up at the foreign voice and smirked, the pen he was using, still in his mouth.

“No, thank you, just the check, please.” You rolled your eyes.

“Okay.” She gave you a side glare as she walked away, putting a little sway in her hips.

“You know, Y/N, we are allowed to have fun once in a while and that,” he pointed to the descending Wendy. “Is fun.”

“Really? With her? She seemed kind of like a slut.” You bit your lip and looked away, wishing Sam would come back.

“Ooo, is someone jealous?” Dean chuckled, noticing your tone.

“Me? Jealous of her? I don’t think so. I bet she hops on any kind of dick she sees; no offense,” You let out a breath of relief when you saw Sam walk over to your table. “We got a case.”

Dean looked at you and he was thinking all sorts of things. He looked at his brother and nodded.

“Yeah, listen to this: A woman named Sophie Carlton walks into Lake Manitoc in Wisconsin but doesn’t walk back out. Authorities searched everywhere but they didn’t find anything. Sophie is the third person to drown in this lake this year alone. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral for her two days ago.” Dean explained.

“A funeral?” Sam asked, confused, sitting at the table.

“Yeah, it’s weird, they buried an empty coffin for, uh, closure or some shit.” Dean shook his head.

“Closure? What closure? People don’t just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.” Sam looked at you quickly but looked back to Dean. The conversation you had with Sam on the last hunt was ringing in your ears. He was just upset that Jessica was gone and you couldn’t blame him but that gave him no reason to take it out on you or his brother.

“Something you want to say to me?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The trail for Dad, it’s getting colder every day.” Sam sighed.

“Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?” Dean started getting fed up.

“I don’t know, anything, something.” Sam shrugged.

“You know what? I’m sick of this attitude. You don’t think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?” Dean glared at his brother.

“Yeah, I know you do,” Sam started to say.

“Y/N and I are the ones that have been with him every single day for the past two years, while you’ve been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we’re going to kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?” Dean scoffed. Wendy walked by again and Dean lost focus for a minute, looking at her ass as she passed.

“Hey,” you swatted Dean’s shoulder to get him to look at you. “You got an address or something?” You looked at him. He nodded and you stood up, placing some money on the table.

“Good, let’s go,” Sam said, doing the exact same thing. Dean got up and led you and Sam to the door but caught Wendy’s eye. He smirked and winked at her before you pushed him closer to the door.

“Keep it in your pants.” You rolled your eyes.

“Buzzkill.” Dean copied your action. He got to his beloved car and got in, along with you and Sam and in no time, you were speeding down the road to Sophie’s family’s house.

“Here, Dean.” You handed him a badge and Sam a badge from the box in the backseat. It was a badge for the US Wildlife Service. You got out of the car, looking at the small cabin. It looked homey if someone didn’t just die. You walked to the front door, knocking on it. A man, presumably Sophie’s brother, opened the door.

“Will Carlton?” Dean asked, standing next to you.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Will nodded.

“I’m Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill and that’s Agent Winston. We’re with the US Wildlife Service.” Dean held up a badge, pointing to you and Sam respectively. You showed your badge with a tight smile. You really needed to make this more official looking but technology didn’t want to cooperate with you.

Will nodded and he grabbed his jacket, pulling it on, walking outside.

“Come with me, my dad is out there.” He led you, Sam and Dean to the dock where you saw Bill Carlton, sitting on the bench there.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened to your sister,” Dean asked, looking around.

“She was about a hundred yards out. That’s where she got dragged down.” Wil stated.

“You’re sure she just didn’t drown?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.” Will shoved his hands in his pockets.

“So no splashing or signs of distress?” Sam asked.

“No, that’s what I’m telling you.” Will was starting to get a bit aggravated and you could tell. You nodded and looked at him.

“I believe you, Will, we all do. Just tell me, did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” You asked gently.

“No, again she was really far out there.”

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” Dean wondered.

“No, never, why? What do you think’s out there?” Will was curious and sometimes, that was a bad thing.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we do,” You smiled. You watched as Dean headed back to his car but you needed to know something. “What about your dad? Can we talk to him?”

“Look, if you don’t mind, I mean… he didn’t see anything and he’s kind of been through a lot.” Will looked uncomfortable but you understood.

“Of course, I understand.” You touched his shoulder as to comfort him and walked away with Sam.

“I think we should try the Sheriff’s station. They would have records of it there.” Sam suggested, getting into the car.

“Worth a shot.” You shrugged, getting in behind him. Dean started the car and made a U-turn, leaving the property of Bill Carlton and going over to the local police station. When you got there, it was dead inside and outside and you were grateful for that. You liked it when there were fewer people. It lessened the risk of eavesdropping.

You walked inside and looked around, not seeing a person at the front desk to help you.

“Sheriff?” You called out. You bit your lip, something you also did when you were nervous.

“Yeah?” An older looking gentleman came out of an office and looked at you, Sam and Dean.

“We’re with the US Wildlife Service and we have a few questions about Sophie Carlton’s drowning.” You held up your badge and smiled. You’ve been doing this a long time to lie well.

“I’m sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” Sheriff Jake Devins opened the mini door to let you through, assuming he was going to go back to his office.

“You sure it’s accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.” Sam said.

“Like what?” Devins asked, confused. He walked back into his office and pointed to the chairs by his desk. “Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There’s nothing even big enough to pull down a person unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.” Dean snickered at that and you nudged his shoulder, shaking your head at him. Laughing was not appropriate right now.

“Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still,” Devins sat behind his desk and sighed. “We searched that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.”

“That’s strange, honestly. That’s the third missing body this  _year_.” You said.

“You think I don’t know that? These people are from my town; people I care about. Anyway, all this, won’t be a problem much longer.”

“Why’s that?” Sam asked, leaning a bit closer.

“Well the dam, of course. It’s falling apart, and the feds won’t give us the grant to repair it, so they’ve opened the spillway. In another six months, there won’t be much of a lake. There won’t be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.” Jake was about to say more when a woman knocked on the door, silencing him.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” This woman was really young, black hair, brown eyes and really skinny. She was beautiful but of course, you knew Dean would immediately jump at the chance to “get to know her” and you couldn’t let that happen. “I can come back later.”

“Gentleman, ma’am, this is my daughter.” You walked in front of Dean before he had a chance to do anything and shook her hand.

“Andrea Barr, nice to meet you.” You smiled politely, letting go of her hand. You looked down when you saw a boy with a full head of dirty blonde hair.

“Who’s this?” You looked at the boy but he didn’t say a word. The little boy looked fearful; eyes wide and biting his lip. You frowned, tilting your head. The boy walked away, out of the sheriff’s office.

“That’s Lucas, my grandson,” Jake said from behind you. Andrea followed her son, giving him some crayons and pieces of paper to doodle on while she was going to talk to Sam and Dean.

“He’s been through a lot, we all have.” Andrea sighed, watching him draw. You walked away from the group and got down on your knees, to his height.

“Hi, Lucas, my name is Y/N.” You said, not expecting an answer out of him. You didn’t get one and you sighed, standing up. You knew he was special but you couldn’t place your finger on it. You looked at what he was drawing but didn’t know what it was.

“Well, if there is anything I can do for you, please, let me know,” Andrea said to Dean.

“Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” Dean asked.

“Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner and it’s about two blocks south.” Andrea said before her dad could answer.

“Two—would you mind showing us?” Dean asked, acting confused.

“Oh, give me a break,” You muttered to yourself. Apparently, Sam heard because he smiled, letting out a soft chuckle.

“You want me to walk you two blocks?” Andrea tilted her head to the side.

“No, it’s fine, I got it. Thank you, Andrea.” You put your hands on Dean’s wide shoulders and pushed him to the door.

“Thank you for your time,” Sam said, following you and Dean out.

“Why do you have to do this to me?” Dean complained, walking in the direction that Andrea said. You walked beside Dean and shook your head.

“You know we have a case to do and all you can think about is getting into someone’s pants. First the waitress and now her? Dean, she’s been through a lot and I don’t think hitting on her is going to help.” You walked ahead of the boys, biting your already nubby nail.

“What’s her problem?” Dean looked at his brother. Sam obviously knew what was wrong but he shrugged, pretending like he didn’t. You ended up getting one motel room because it was cheaper and it wasn’t like you were staying there long. You would take the couch and Dean and Sam could have the beds.

No way were you going to share a bed with Sam. He was way too big and snored very loudly. There was no way you would sleep with Dean because you wouldn’t be sleeping, knowing that Dean was right next to you.

Right when you walked into the room, Sam sat down at the table and fumbled with his laptop, looking further into the case. You sat down at one of the beds, shedding your jacket off. It was silent in the room for 5 minutes when Sam spoke.

“So there’s the three drownings this year…” Sam thought out loud.

“Yeah? Any more before that?” Dean asked, going through his duffel bag.

“Uh, yeah, actually. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it’s picking up its pace.” Sam put a hand on his jaw and stared at the computer screen intently.

“So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?” Dean commented.

“This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.” Sam shook his head, sounding a bit uneasy.

“Why? What’s in that big brain of yours?” You got up, going over to Sam and looking at the screen.

“Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one’s living to talk about it.” Sam said, frustrated. You would be frustrated as well if you knew  _something_ was going on but you couldn’t place your finger on it. Sam was scrolling through the article online when a name caught your attention.

“Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Isn’t that the last name of Andrea and Lucas?” You scrunched your eyebrows together.

“Yeah, Christopher Barr was the victim in May,” Sam scrolled down even further and his mouth dropped to a little ‘o’ shape. “Oh, Christopher Barr  _was_  Andrea’s husband, Lucas’s father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned two hours before the kid got rescued.”

“Maybe there is an eyewitness after all,” Dean said. “No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn’t something you just get over.” You frowned at Dean’s words, flashes of your childhood coming back to you.

“No, you don’t.” You whispered. You frowned and sat on the bed, looking at the carpet.

“Oh, Y/N, I’m sorry. I should have thought before I spoke.” Dean apologized.

“No, it’s okay, it was a long time ago. I barely remember it.” You lied, a little distracted. You had to stop being such a baby. You had a job to do and being distracted was a risk; a risk you couldn’t afford.

“Y/N?” Sam cautiously said.

“We should go find Andrea and Lucas. I think I overheard them saying they would be going to the playground at her dad’s office.” You got up, grabbing your jacket and heading outside. You couldn’t think about your mom right now. Not long after, Dean and Sam were behind you, ready to follow your instructions.

You got to the park not long after that and your eyes fell on Andrea who was sitting on one of the benches. You looked at the boys and walked to her.

“Mind if we join you?” Sam asked, startling her. She looked back and smiled when she saw it was only you and the brothers.

“I’m with my son.” She scooted over to make room for Dean and Sam. You, on the other hand, wanted to speak with Lucas. You could relate more to him than Dean or Sam ever could.

“Mind if I say hi?” When she gave you her approval, you headed over to Lucas and sat at the table he was sitting. You looked at the drawings that he was making and two caught your attention. One was a black swirl and the other was of a red bicycle. Why would a little boy draw those? You smiled when you saw green toy soldiers and that reminded you of the time when you and Sam secretly shoved toy soldiers in the Impala.

“Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?” you asked Lucas gently. He didn’t look up and didn’t say a word but you picked up a crayon anyways and started to draw on a blank sheet of paper.

“You know, I’m thinking you can hear me, you just don’t want to talk. I don’t know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was about your age, I saw something.

“Anyway, maybe you don’t think anyone will listen to you, or, uh, believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don’t even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture of what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake.” You sighed when he didn’t say a word.

“Alright, well nice talking to you, Lucas.” You got up, dusting off yourself and rejoining the boys and Andrea.

“Lucas hasn’t said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad’s accident.” You heard Andrea say when you got to her.

“I tried but I got nothing.” Your shoulder sagged a bit.

“What are the doctors saying?” Sam looked at Andrea.

“That’s it’s a kind of post-traumatic stress. We moved in with my dad. He helps a lot. It’s just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…” Andrea trailed off.

“Kids are strong. You’d be surprised what they can deal with.” You looked at Dean and Sam who caught your eyes. You’ve been through hell and you know that Dean and Sam have too. Granted, Sam was just a baby when his mom died but the things he went through with his dad. It wasn’t easy.

“You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men,” Andrea stopped talking when she saw her son walk over to them. “Hey, sweetie.” He walked right up to you and handed you a picture. You smiled and looked at it, noticing Lucas walked off again.

“Thank, Lucas!” You said after him. No response came from him. This was something you could work with. You knew you were getting somewhere with him.

* * *

“You doing okay?” Dean asked you, the next day, in the motel room.

“Yeah, why?” You looked over at him, seeing him fumble with his fingers.

“It’s just what happened with your mom…” He trailed off.

“Dean, I said I’m fine. I don’t remember it.” You lied.

“Do you remember what you told me, growing up? When I would get angry or sad about my mom?” Dean asked you, scooting closer to you.

“Don’t bottle it up.” You whispered. It was true, it was unhealthy to do that to yourself. All that pent-up energy must go somewhere and if you’re not getting it out, it’ll build and build until you can’t take it anymore. Just like water boiling in a kettle.

“Exactly. Just remember that, okay?” You two were interrupted by Sam walking into the room.

“So, I think it’s safe to say we can rule out Nessie.”

“What do you mean?” Dean moved away from you but you missed his warmth. That man was like a space heater.

“I just drove past the Carlton house and there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.” Your mouth opened a bit and you let out a sigh. This hunt was getting more confusing by the minute.

“He drowned?” Dean assumed.

“Yeah, in the sink.”

“What the hell? So, you’re right, this isn’t a creature. We’re dealing with something else.” Dean confirmed everyone’s thoughts.

“Yeah, but what? Where do we ever start looking?” You asked.

“I don’t know. Water wraith, maybe? Demon? I mean, something that controls water,” Dean’s head perked up as if he figured the problem out. “Water that comes from the same source.”

“The lake.” You and Sam said at the same time.

“Which would explain why it’s upping the body count. The lake is draining; it’ll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it’s running out of time.”

“If it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere,” Dean added.

“This  _has_  to do with Bill Carlton since it took both of his children,” You bit your lip. “Wait, I remember reading something in that article the other day. Lucas’ dad, Chris, is Bill Carlton’s godson.” You looked at Dean who stood up and grabbed his keys.

“Let’s pay Mr. Carlton a visit.”


End file.
